Took Bogram
Took, syn Verona, z klanu Bogram, je trpasličí hraničář. Je to jedna z hlavních postav Season V. Život Took se narodil v zimě roku 563 v tvrzi Bogramů v Podzimním hvozdu. Už jako chlapec zbožňoval příběhy o velkých trpasličích hrdinech, a nejraději o svém pradědu Órim. Se svým mladším bratrem Lathersem trávili celé dny šermováním. Jejich starší bratr Pol si s nimi hrát nechtěl, řka, že to není důstojné pro dědice tvrze. Took i Lathers za jeho zády často imitovali jeho povýšené pohledy a pyšnou chůzi. Ještě horší měli vztahy s otcem Veronem, kterému nikdy neodpustili to, že porušil tradici a pošpinil jméno klanu. V roce 591 dosáhli Took a Lathers plnoletosti a vydali se do světa. Vydali se do Smrku, hlavního města lidského království Severu. Přidali se do žoldácké družiny Darie Sněžné lišky, sluvanské lovkyně skřetů. Nájezdům do Skřetí vysočiny se dva trpaslíci věnovali 9 let. Při jedné výpravě zbloudilý šíp Darii shodil z koně a ona si zlomila vaz, takže se všech 30 členů její družiny ocitlo bez velitele. Took a Lathers měli stejně všech těch sluvanů páchnoucích zubřím sádlem už plné zuby a přidali se k družině potulného rytíře Todara z Meteoru (viz Dva trpaslíci). Popis Took je mladý trpaslík s tmavými vousy, světle hnědýma očima a krátkými vlasy, trčícími vzhůru. Na levé tváři má velkou jizvu, kterou se na něm podepsal skřetí, dnes již zesnulý, náčelník Kurqur. Na trpaslíka je Took vysoký a trochu pohublý, ale svou sekerou se dokáže ohánět s ohromující silou. V druhé ruce má štít. Během jeho žoldáckých let nosil hranatý štít s erbem svého klanu, který ovšem ztratil při jeho únosu v Terrowindu. Na cestách nosí bílou halenu a hnědou vestu, v bitvách kroužkovou košili, rukavice a přilbu. Během jeho cest v okolí Lábru si Took ochočil velikou bachyni, která ho věrně následuje. Pojmenoval ji Lydie. Schopnosti Tookův děd Snigi mu vždy říkal: Sterk sm ram og enkelt sm must, což je v trpasličině: ''Silný jako beran a blbý jako cihla. '' Took získal během života mnoho zkušeností. Jeho strýc Tobolka ho naučil stopovat zvířata a přežít v divočině. Pod vedením svého dědy Snigiho se poznal bojová úmění Cesty hory a naučil se jezdeckému boji. Děd Derrick ho naučil číst a on strávil celé mládí pročítáním bestiářů a válečných deníků. Díky tomu zná většinu lesních bestií Menirthu, nestvůry z Vichřiny i děsivé tvory v tunelech pod Horami praotců. Také prostudoval mnoho zápisů o velkých bitvách historie, proto ví i mnoho o strategii a velení v armádě. Jeho sen je stát se stejně slavným bojovníkem jako jeho praděda Óri. Během jeho žoldácké služby projel s bráškou Starou říši i Meneár a naučil se pořádně bojovat. Učil se od meneárských rytířů, jižanských zabijáků, staroříšských šermířů, sluvanských barbarů. V Hamenu si nechal dát na záda tetování želvy, které mu poskytuje ochranu proti základním kouzlům. Velitelem jejich družiny při těchto cestách byl Todar z Meteoru. Tento postarší žoldnéř s nedobrou pověstí byl jedním z nejzajímavějších lidí, jaké Took poznal. Všichni jeho muži ho poslouchali na slovo, byli mu bezmezně oddáni. Tato žoldácká společnost nejčastěji vyháněla skřety z lesů blízko statků. Ani po několik měsících práce si Took nevšiml, že by Todar vytasil v boji meč. Vždy stál v druhé řadě a křičel rozkazy. Teprve po dlouhé době se trpaslík dozvěděl, že jejich velitel má zanícené šlachy, není schopen bojovat. Ale protože to byl vynikající velitel, co si uměl srovnat pořádek, nepřišel o své živobytí. Todarovy rady o vůdcovství a disciplíně si Took všechny do nejmenších drobností pamatuje. Na Dračím poloostrově v Allanar'Medon byl za své hrdinství obdarován kouzelnou sekerou Rulath, která dokáže přeseknout kámen, jako by to bylo dřevo. Took má velmi silný hlas, a to i na trpasličí poměry. Jeho bojový pokřik je vždy jasně slyšet i v nejdivočejší bitevní vřavě. Při cestě Věžopolím bojoval s Miražským rytířem, který byl hledaný za několikanásobnou vraždu. Trpaslík se v touze předat ho spravedlnosti živého uchýlil k drastické metodě. Nejprve soupeře odzbrojil, srazil k zemi a pak mu řval do ucha tak dlouho, dokud se ten chudák nesesypal. Zajímavosti Ve Věžopolí také ochutnal od jedné bylinkářky borůvkový čaj. Natolik mu zachutnal, že vykoupil všechen, který babička měla. Většinu z něj poté vypil na při plavbě po řece Ferie do Černého lesa, poslední pytlík ale nosí stále při sobě a schovává si ho na horší časy. Dále v jeho brašně nesmí chybět dýmka a krabička s Plesnivým listím z Podzimního hvozdu. Je to jediná věc, která mu zůstala od jeho 28 let, kdy se vydal do světa. Už od dětství by se rád vydal do Mhenie a našel Trpaslíky s kamenným srdcem, které popisoval Hieronymus Skotok. Zatím se ale necítí dostatečně zkušený. Took je vynikající spáč. I v nejnebezpečnějších prostředích usne tvrdým spánkem, probudí ho jen důrazný kopanec. Navíc chrápe víc nahlas, než většina mužů křičí, což ho už mnohokrát málem stálo život. Lathers tento problém svého brášky řeší tak, že mu přidává do jídla či pití pár kapek odvaru z bručíku. Took pak sice nechrápe, jen si tu a tam pšoukne. Na cestě zpět domů se k němu přidali 3 trpaslíci z klanu Hirohen, Flav, Rub a Verd. Category:Trpaslíci Category:Hra - příběhy Category:Osobnosti